


If Not You, Then Who?

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, MOL Bunker, No Sex, No Smut, Not season specific, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Discusses Sex With Dean, Shapeshifter Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/Sex, Kissing Brothers, Touch of Angst, Brotherly Love, Embarrassing Truth, Incest, ShapeshifterWORDS: 1507 wordsSUMMARY: (Not Season Specific.) Setting is MOL bunker. Sam surprises Dean at breakfast by announcing that Dean had given him the best orgasm of his life last night. Thing is, Dean never went into Sam's room last night. So, either Sam had a lucid dream or there's a doppelganger having sex with Dean's brother in the bunker! The brothers plan on finding the truth.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	If Not You, Then Who?

Sam comes into the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee.

Dean is finishing up his breakfast. "Morning."

Sam smiles. He sits next to Dean, sets his coffee cup down and kisses him like they are lovers.

Dean is shocked by Sam's actions. He doesn't push Sam away, but he doesn't get into what Sam's doing. What the fuck is Sam doing?

Sam stops kissing his brother and smiles. "Last night was incredible. I haven't had an orgasm like that in a really long time."

Dean quickly jumps up and attempts to go for a gun that isn't on him. Instead he points at Sam and backs away. "Who are you?"

Sam's as confused now as Dean is. "I'm your brother."

Dean sits down at the table on the other side of the room. Sam starts to get up. Dean stands back up. "YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Sam slowly sits back down. "What's wrong? Why are you yelling at me?"

"I was NOT in your room last night Sam." Dean has worry written all over his face.

Sam is now starting to become frightened. "It had to be you."

Dean shakes his head no. "You were dreaming."

"No I wasn't! Is that what you're gonna pull on me? You're ashamed and so you want to pretend like nothing happened?" Sam's getting upset.

Dean's getting angry. "I'M NOT PRETENDING SHIT! SAMMY, NOTHING HAPPENED! I WAS IN MY ROOM ALL NIGHT!"

Sam knows Dean's being honest. Sam can tell when he's lying. "If it wasn't you, I slept with a fucking amazing replica."

Both men are concerned now.

"That means there's a shapeshifter or ghoul in the bunker." Dean rubs his forehead.

Sam drinks his coffee. "Or something gave me lucid memories that aren't real."

Dean's brow creases, "To what purpose?"

Sam shrugs.

Dean gets up and finds a real silver bowl in the kitchen. He holds it against his arm and shows Sam. No burn. He then hands the bowl to his brother.

Sam does the same with the bowl. He has the same results. They aren't shapeshifters. Doesn't mean there isn't one still in the bunker.

Sam's thinking. "Could someone or something have messed with my thoughts like the djinn. I know it would be impossible for one of them to do this, but you know what I'm asking."

Sam looks miserable. It's like he confessed a dirty secret and Dean knows how that must feel for him. Dean sits across from Sam and speaks quietly. "I have an idea."

~~~~~

It's 9:30pm. Sam's in bed and he's only wearing his pajama bottoms as Dean told him to.

Fifteen minutes after Sam got into bed, Dean walks in as he said he would. He's only wearing pajama bottoms and socks. He gets under the covers with Sam.

Sam places a silver dollar against Dean's arm. Nothing happens.

Dean says, "Veggies rule. Bacon drools." He rolls his eyes and whispers. "I can't believe you made me say that."

Sam gives a short laugh. "Have to admit that the other Dean would never know to say it." Sam turns so they are facing each other. He whispers, "Did you remember to put the mannequin in your bed?"

Dean nods that he did. "I want you to hold me."

Sam's shocked. "Why?"

Dean's blushing. "As long as you have the real me, the fake me can't make me disappear. We'll keep an eye out. If we see him, we'll jump him."

"Okay." Sam rests his head on Dean's chest and holds him as Dean lies on his back. "Is this okay?"

Dean moves his fingers through his brother's hair. "Reminds me of when we were kids."

"You were so good at chasing away bad dreams." Sam breathes in his brother's scent. He loves Dean so much.

Dean loves Sam. He truly does, but the thought of making love with Sammy has honestly never crossed his mind until Sam spoke those words at breakfast. Now it's all Dean can think about. "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning. I shouldn't have over reacted like that."

Sam just nods.

"You okay?" Dean gets Sam to look at him. His eyes are a bit red. "Am I upsetting you?"

Sam presses himself closer to Dean.

Dean feels Sam's arousal and understands why Sam's so quiet and still. "It's okay Sammy. I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I've bottled them up. Touching you and getting close would be wrong. So, I made a conscious effort to keep my distance. To never let you have any idea just how much I want to be so close to you. Then you went to college. I was relieved at first. No more urges to hold you when you looked like you might fall apart. No more desires to touch you or kiss you. After a week passed, I felt dead inside. My happiness was gone. All that was left was an empty shell. My chest was just empty darkness. That's how it's always been for me Sam. Complete darkness fills my world when you're not here. Light suddenly reappears whenever you come back. I can't lose you."

Sam has tears in his eyes. "You just said exactly how I feel about you. I've never wanted to jeopardize our close bond by trying to make it into something more if you didn't want to go there. I need you too much."

Dean kisses his brother and it's a good kiss. No tongues, just a very heartfelt loving kiss that leaves Sam speechless.

That's when a shadow enters Sam's room. "Sammy? You asleep?"

Sam turns on the bedside lamp and there's Dean standing beside the bed in nothing but his underwear.

The real Dean, that's in bed with Sam, has a gun pointed at the fake Dean. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

His eyes flash as he stands there and crosses his arms. "You know what I am. As far as who I am, I'm you. So, let's get this over with. Kill me or let me go."

Dean's angry. "I have no problem with that." He's about to shoot him when Sam jumps out of bed and grabs hold of fake Dean's arms. Sam looks at his real brother who's now standing in front of him. Sam explains, "Not in my bedroom. If you must kill him, do it elsewhere." Sam has memories of what he and this version of Dean did in his bed. He tries not to think about it.

After some interrogation that leads to nothing. Dean and Sam toss the tied up imposter into the trunk of the impala.

Sam argues that they don't have to kill him. Dean insists that they do. The shifter has Dean's DNA and is impersonating him. He's also got Sam's DNA, which means he could impersonate him too. He could do crimes and murders as Dean or Sam Winchester, which has been done before already. Dean refuses to allow this to occur yet again. The guy also knows all Dean's thoughts, secrets and how to get into the bunker.

Sam finally concedes, but won't take part.

Dean drives into the woods and kills the shapeshifting doppelganger. He disposes of the body with a salt n' burn burial.

~~~~~

That evening Sam has Dinner ready for his brother. Easy to make pot roast.

Dean sits down at the table. "This looks great Sammy."

Sam smiles. "Remember what I had you say about veggies and bacon?"

Dean looks confused? "No. It actually sounds gross. I'd never mix them together." He starts eating some of the roast from his plate.

He hands Dean a bowl full of rolls right out of the oven. Dean quickly drops the bowl when it burns his hand. The silver bowl rolling off the table and rolls going everywhere. "I'm sorry. The roll I touched must have burned me."

Sam pulls his gun loaded with silver bullets. "Where's Dean?"

"Sam! Don't be stupid! It's me!" He gets up and backs away from Sam.

"Say what you were told to remember from breakfast about veggies and bacon!" Sam's crying.

Dean looks as if he's trying to remember.

Sam picks up the silver bowl.

"Oh! I remember!" Dean puts his hands up. "Veggies rule and bacon drools!" Dean sighs in relief that he actually remembered.

Sam touches the bowl to Dean's arm. It doesn't burn him. He touches it to Dean's face. Doesn't burn. He drops the bowl and his gun. He grabs hold of his brother and embraces him. "I almost killed you!"

Dean holds Sam. "It's okay Sammy. The bad guy's dead. I made sure of it. I'll always protect you."

They kiss and it's mutual this time. Sam parts his lips and Dean's tongue tastes Sam's. Dean wipes away Sam's tears.

"You kiss way better than he did." Sam blushes.

"There's a lot of things I can do better. There's only one Dean Winchester." He kisses Sam again.

Sam doesn't doubt his brother one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. ❤


End file.
